


The First Date

by quantumofsolace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumofsolace/pseuds/quantumofsolace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set after "Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang"</p>
    </blockquote>





	The First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Set after "Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang"

The First Date

He regarded his reflection in the full length mirror. The sharp cut of his new custom suit was evidence of his weakness for particular cuts of cloth. The charcoal gray pin-stripe pattern was nearly invisible, but at odd moments in the right light—absolutely stunning. His new red shirt contrasted the deep onyx vest and gave a bit of color to his cheeks. He had nearly cut himself while shaving. A nervous tick when he imagined just what might happen on his first date with Captain Jack Harkness. It wasn't as though they hadn't already fooled around, but a date was official. A date would mean matching wits with Captain Jack Harkness in a public place outside of the realm of work. There would be no need to save the world. There would be no need to discuss Torchwood. They might discuss the weather—families—dreams—

Ianto was scared shitless. Jack had hundreds of years of living to discuss. Jack had a story for every situation. Ianto's life seemed to begin the very moment he met Jack in the woods. He exhaled and disregarded his beeping phone for several moments. When he finally picked up, he could barely speak before he heard the scramble of Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper and Gwen Cooper arguing.

"Ianto! Ianto! Do you know where Jack is?" Gwen's voice finally broke through.

"I expect to see him shortly, Gwen. Is there a problem?"

"Owen wants to kill the latest rift visitor before we can question him-her-it—"

"Protocol is to bring the visitor in for questioning. Why does Owen want to kill it?" Ianto smoothed his lapel before picking up his pocket watch from the small bureau.

"It reminds him of someone he doesn't like." The exasperation in Tosh's voice was colored with amusement.

"Well—sedate the visitor. Jack has an engagement tonight. He won't be able to question it until the morning. Unless there something more urgent going on?" Ianto hooked his pocket watch with a practiced hand before tucking it into the appropriate pocket and buttoning his jacket. He checked his reflection once more before hanging up the phone. His rooms at Torchwood were in the back. He wasn't sure that the others even knew that he lived at work. He and Jack had always had that in common, although Jack had never actually been in Ianto's living space.

"No…no everything is fine." Gwen retorted. "Thanks, Ianto!"

He turned his phone on vibrate before sliding into the inner pocket of his jacket. The team was sorted for the evening—leaving nothing to interrupt his date with Jack. He wasn't sure if was a good thing or a bad thing, but he didn't really have any time to debate it. There was a rather sexy tap at his door.

The problem with Captain Jack Harkness was his unbelievable ability to be irresistible. He was leaning in the doorway wearing his trademark grin. Ianto wasn't sure why they were going out at all. Everything about Jack's posture made Ianto aware of every cell in his body aching to be touched. The scent of Jack was enough to make his head spin. Ianto leaned against the doorknob—he knew his smile was ridiculously wide. "Hello."

"Ianto Jones. Red certainly is your color." Jack straightened. "Are you ready? I've got a reservation for us at a great little place I know. I think you're going to like it."

"Yes, sir. I mean—Jack." Ianto stepped forward. "I'm ready."

"It's kind of a turn on—when you call me, sir. More like an endearment." Jack's grin never faltered. "I'm glad you agreed to come on a date with me, Ianto."

"You only had to ask." Ianto locked the door to Torchwood before he turned to face Jack on the sidewalk.

"I brought you something—I didn't think flowers would be exactly right…so I picked up a boutonniere." Jack extended a small white rosebud. "I wasn't sure what color you would be wearing…"

"It matches perfectly. My father always said that a good suit could only be complimented by a proper boutonniere." Ianto let his fingers brush against Jack's hand as he took the rose and slipped it into his button hole. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Jack flushed slightly. "Shall we?"

Ianto nodded. Perhaps he didn't have any reason to be afraid. It was turning out to be a perfect first date. They chatted on the ride over. Inconsequential things. Ianto listened to Jack ramble on about how the neighborhood had changed. He interjected his own memories of growing up in the area. Jack laughed at the appropriate moments when he told him of childhood adventures—drippy ice cream cones, stolen toys and a first kiss.

"I'm a first for you, too." Jack commented.

"Well-yes." Ianto stammered. "You are."

"No second thoughts?"

"It's a little late for those, Jack."

"Okay." Jack had a way of stretching that word out. His American accent was endearing in those moments. "Just checking."

"You don't have any either? Seconds thoughts about our date?"

"I want more than just a shag with you Ianto." Jack stared at him for a moment, ignoring the road and their safety. "You have to know that…I came back for you."

"For Torchwood—for all of us."

"Yes. But for you, Yan."

"I'm glad you came back, but I would like to live…so do you mind watching the road?"

Jack nodded. "So are you hungry?"

"Starving."

"Great. Angelo's isn't too far away. The food is wonderful. Angelo got his culinary degree while he was in prison."

* * *

Jack watched Ianto read the menu. Ianto's serious consideration of each item was a thoughtful process. He seemed to linger over a couple of items with interest. There was a slight crease of his brow, a thoughtful sigh and sometimes a slight smile. He flushed when he noticed Jack's scrutiny. Jack smiled. "Figured out what you want?"

"Yes, I believe so." Ianto sipped his glass of wine and smiled in turn before continuing to study the menu. Jack felt his own cheeks flush. Ianto could be unmercifully wicked when he wanted to be. He had missed Ianto during his travels with the Doctor. Their journey to the end of the world had put many things into perspective. He didn't know how many he could spring on Ianto all at once, but their date had been at the top of his list.

They placed their orders quickly. Ianto had selected the appetizer with the assurance Jack could choose both desserts. The waiter smiled indulgently at their banter, but didn't linger in their dark corner. Sitting across from Ianto gave Jack the luxury of being able to watch his expressions, but there was a distance. "You never really said how things were—while I was gone—with you…"

"It was difficult, but we worked it out. I—we all missed you, Jack."

"You missed me."

"Of course. I keep Torchwood running. You're Torchwood. Taking care of you is difficult when you're not around." Ianto smoothed his napkin into firm creases. He didn't look up. "I suppose the Doctor did a good job. You seem rather healthy."

"I can't deny I like to flirt, Ianto. But there hasn't been anyone else." Jack reached for Ianto's hand. "The Doctor would kill for a companion like you. I'll have to make sure you never meet."

"It's a little late for that…" Ianto smiled faintly. "I've met the Doctor. He was quite a whirlwind. He was instrumental in helping me find out a few things about Torchwood."

"He never told me…" Jack frowned.

Ianto laughed. "I doubt I registered very high on his radar. He spent most of his time lost in his own babbling. We're a better fit."

"We are aren't we?" Jack leaned forward. "The Doctor will never know the treasure he's missed in you, Ianto Jones."

* * *

The food may have been delicious, the conversation stimulating, but Ianto couldn't remember very much about dinner as he walked towards the cover office for the Hub on the arm of Captain Jack Harkness. He leaned against Jack ever so slightly, delighted to feel Jack's weight in turn. There was peacefulness between them…something he treasured. The moments at work when the tension was high and he just wanted to be alone somewhere at Jack were wonderful, but knowing that Jack had planned to spend this time with him made their date all the more special.

"I could make coffee." Ianto proposed as he unlocked the door to the shop. He was suddenly conscious of the fact that he wouldn't necessarily be sleeping alone. His office affair was becoming more than stolen moments in between crisis.

"Maybe for breakfast?" Jack suggested. His mouth was very close to Ianto's ear.

"I need to make sure everything all tidied up in the Hub." Ianto commented as he led the way inside. "Owen and Gwen tend to leave a mess. Tosh is the tidiest. They were bringing someone in…things seemed sort of hectic"

"It can wait until morning, Yan." Jack slid an arm around Ianto's waist. "I don't want this date to end just yet…"

Ianto exhaled. "Jack—"

"What's wrong?"

Ianto could explain the sudden fear he felt. He always fantasized about spending the night with Jack. Everything seemed to hinge on their relationship, but Jack's absence…his sudden reappearance…made Ianto's head spin with possibilities he'd never even considered before.

"This is all going a little fast, Jack."

Jack blinked. "Fast?"

"It's our first date." Ianto protested. "We weren't dating before. We just were. It wasn't a relationship. It was secret. This is public."

"And you don't want to be seen dating a guy?"

"That's not it!" Ianto could feel his face flushing. He tried to push away from Jack, but the captain wasn't letting go. "You were gone. You're back now. But what if you're gone again, Jack? What am I supposed to do when you decide you need to run away?

"I'm not going to leave again, Ianto." Jack gathered him close, their faces inches apart. "Do you understand me? I'm not going to leave again. I'm home. Here. This is my home. Do you trust me enough to believe me?"

Ianto was lost in the depths of Jack's blue eyes. He wanted to believe everything that Jack said. He needed to believe him, so he kissed him.

"Ianto?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"I'm not leaving." Jack pressed his cheek against Ianto's.

"I'll hold you to that, Captain Jack Harkness."

"Are you going to let me see your bedroom, Ianto Jones?"

"On our first date?" Ianto was smiling.

"Are you playing hard to get? You know how much games turn me on." Jack relaxed his grip on Ianto. His arm remained around his waist as he steered them towards the door leading to the back.

"I have that stopwatch. I would consider a rematch…if you're interested?" Ianto's smile widened as he found himself once again swept into the arms of Captain Jack Harkness.


End file.
